September 13, 2013 Smackdown results
The September 13, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 10, 2013 at the Canadian Tire Centre in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. Summary Two days before Night of Champions, The Rated-R Superstar stormed back onto the SmackDown stage, Big Show found himself facing both suspension and the full force of The Hounds of Justice, Dolph Ziggler picked up a dangerous title opportunity and Daniel Bryan sent a painful message to WWE Champion Randy Orton. On the heels of WWE COO Triple H's promise – in an exclusive interview on WWE.com – that Big Show would be punished for his part in the tumultuous events of Monday's Raw, The World's Largest Athlete opened SmackDown by hesitantly reading from a humiliating prepared letter of apology. Despite his statement, however, The Game emerged and suspended The World's Largest Athlete for the night without pay – an action that would strike a huge blow to the broke giant. But, before The World's Largest Athlete could exit the ring, The Shield emerged. In response, Big Show unleashed an earth-shattering counter-offensive on the black-clad trio both inside and outside the ring. Still, in the end, the unrelenting ruthlessness of The Hounds of Justice would win out, leading to a gigantic slaughter that ended with a Triple Power Bomb. Two days before she defends her Divas Championship in a Fatal 4-Way Match at Night of Champions, AJ Lee interjected herself into a heated Six-Diva Tag Team Match. Just as Natalya put the Sharpshooter on Aksana, the unstable titleholder darted from the SmackDown announce table and into the ring, giving the “Total Divas” a win by disqualification over their resentful opponents. The action didn't stop there, though, as Natalya, Naomi and Brie each proceeded to take AJ to task before the third-generation Diva nearly locked the champion in the excruciating family finisher. Attempting to put smiles on the faces of WWE Universe members, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero invited R-Truth and Fandango to the squared circle for a dance-off. Before they could even begin, Miz elected to join the rhythmic stand-off, sporting an off-the-wall alter ego by the name of “Mizco Inferno.” The Great Khali then supersized the fun, looking to show his moves as well. After the WWE Universe determined the wig-wearing Awesome One to be the winner, he and Truth busted a move on Fandango, expelling him from the ring before continuing the dance fest to the delight of the fans. Looking to display one of the many talents he claimed to possess, Ryback opted to give a local Canadian competitor a chance to shine, with “The Big Guy” asking the questions in an “on-the-nose” interview. However, after building up the unknown athlete, The Human Wrecking Ball truly brought a whole new meaning to “breaking news,” sending his unfortunate interviewee crashing back to earth. After “enlightening” the Canadian members of the WWE Universe, Damien Sandow engaged in fisticuffs with Santino Marella – who returned to action Monday on Raw following a five-month-long absence. And when Mr. Money in the Bank accidently rammed his shoulder into the steel ring post in the height of the action, The Milan Miracle struck at the heart and mind of The Intellectual Savior of the Masses – hitting the Cobra for the three-count. Michael Cole journeyed into the ring to gauge the mood of Paul Heyman and Intercontinental Champion Curtis Axel as they prepare to face an enraged CM Punk in a Handicap Elimination Match at Night of Champions. Clearly in anguish over the very real possibility that he could face his own demise this Sunday, the noticeably exhausted mess-of-a-Heyman called for the WWE Universe to boycott the pay-per-view or CM Punk would surely slaughter him. When he didn't like the response to his plea, the fuming advocate made a final statement that, while he would always love The Straight Edge Superstar, he would never forgive the fans. By order of SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero, World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio went head-to-head with former employee, Ricardo Rodriguez, in the SmackDown ring. And in the end, the Mexican titleholder ultimately overcame the surprisingly hard-fought effort of his former ring announcer, silencing Ricardo with an incredible inverted superplex. Still, when the reigning titleholder attempted to put Rodriguez in a post-match Cross Armbreaker, his Night of Champions No. 1 contender, Rob Van Dam, rose to the occasion and hit the Five-Star Frog Splash on the World Champion. By SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero's decree, if Dolph Ziggler could defeat United States Champion Dean Ambrose on SmackDown, he would earn an opportunity to challenge for the U.S Title at Night of Champions. Ironically, it would be the interference of the champion's Shield cohorts that would give the former World Champion a victory by disqualification, as Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins inadvertently handed Ziggler a huge pay-per-view opportunity. And when The Usos rushed down to the ring to even the odds in the aftermath, Guerrero again interceded – calling for an impromptu Six-Man Tag Team Match that would pit Ziggler & The Usos against Ambrose & WWE Tag Team Champions Rollins & Reigns. With a Tag Team Turmoil Match set for Night of Champions to see who would become the No. 1 contenders to WWE Tag Team Champions Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns’ titles, The Hounds of Justice went to battle against Dolph Ziggler & The Usos. In the end, despite an absolute melee by all parties involved, Rollins showed enough presence of mind to raise his knee and deflect an Usos attack from the top rope – grabbing the quick pin before anyone could catch their breath. Though upset over what COO Triple H and The Shield did to his best friend, Christian, on Raw, returning WWE Hall of Famer Edge still chose to accept The Game's invite and bring "The Cutting Edge" back to SmackDown for the good of the WWE Universe. Expressing some additional choice words for The King of Kings, The Rated-R Superstar introduced both WWE Champion Randy Orton and his Night of Champions No. 1 contender, Daniel Bryan, onto his show. And after a heated exchange over who will emerge with the WWE Title in their grasp this Sunday, The Viper treated his adversary to a serpentine sneak attack. But the submission specialist turned it around, making the “Face of WWE” tap out to the “Yes!” Lock. If the same thing happens in their sanctioned match at Night of Champions, the submission specialist will truly have something to “yes” about. Results ; ; *Aksana, Alicia Fox & Layla defeated Brie Bella, Naomi & Natalya by DQ (2:00) *Santino Marella defeated Damien Sandow (2:00) *Alberto Del Rio defeated Ricardo Rodriguez (w/ Rob Van Dam) (2:30) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Dean Ambrose by DQ (6:00) *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) defeated Dolph Ziggler & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) (5:30) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Triple H suspended Big Show SD_734_Photo_001..jpg SD_734_Photo_002..jpg SD_734_Photo_009..jpg SD_734_Photo_012..jpg SD_734_Photo_015..jpg SD_734_Photo_019..jpg Aksana, Alicia & Layla v Brie, Naomi & Natalya SD_734_Photo_025..jpg SD_734_Photo_027..jpg SD_734_Photo_028..jpg SD_734_Photo_032..jpg SD_734_Photo_034..jpg SD_734_Photo_037..jpg The Miz v R-Truth v Fandango v The Great Khali in a Dance-Off SD_734_Photo_044..jpg SD_734_Photo_046..jpg SD_734_Photo_047..jpg SD_734_Photo_048..jpg SD_734_Photo_050..jpg SD_734_Photo_056..jpg Santino Marella v Damien Sandow SD_734_Photo_060..jpg SD_734_Photo_062..jpg SD_734_Photo_065..jpg SD_734_Photo_068..jpg SD_734_Photo_070..jpg SD_734_Photo_073..jpg A disheveled Heyman called for Night of Champions boycott SD_734_Photo_075..jpg SD_734_Photo_077..jpg SD_734_Photo_078..jpg SD_734_Photo_080..jpg SD_734_Photo_083..jpg SD_734_Photo_085..jpg Alberto Del Rio v Ricardo Rodriguez SD_734_Photo_090..jpg SD_734_Photo_091..jpg SD_734_Photo_094..jpg SD_734_Photo_095..jpg SD_734_Photo_096..jpg SD_734_Photo_104..jpg Dolph Ziggler v Dean Ambrose SD_734_Photo_108..jpg SD_734_Photo_109..jpg SD_734_Photo_112..jpg SD_734_Photo_114..jpg SD_734_Photo_120..jpg SD_734_Photo_125..jpg The Shield v Dolph Ziggler & The Usos SD_734_Photo_130..jpg SD_734_Photo_133..jpg SD_734_Photo_134..jpg SD_734_Photo_136..jpg SD_734_Photo_143..jpg SD_734_Photo_145..jpg The “Cutting Edge” ended with Orton tapping out SD_734_Photo_151..jpg SD_734_Photo_152..jpg SD_734_Photo_153..jpg SD_734_Photo_160..jpg SD_734_Photo_161..jpg SD_734_Photo_164..jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #734 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #734 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events